


Greedy

by withered



Category: Bleach
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Sexual Content, Threesome, Timeskip, canon-divergent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:06:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25711087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/withered/pseuds/withered
Summary: Rukia isn't used to getting her way. Her life's been difficult and lonely, and with no other choice, she's learnt to make do with the bare minimum and less. But she's only a survivalist by circumstance, and she knows a good thing when she sees it. Or has it, in this case.Not that she really believed it was hers, at first.And still doesn't some days.Fortunately, her boys are more than willing to disabuse her of the fact.
Relationships: Kurosaki Ichigo/Kuchiki Rukia/Hitsugaya Toushirou
Comments: 24
Kudos: 35





	Greedy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LethanWolf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LethanWolf/gifts), [justgingery](https://archiveofourown.org/users/justgingery/gifts), [Viola_Blaire](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Viola_Blaire/gifts).



> A ship that came up by mistake which Lethan hummed thoughtfully at, GinnyofGryffindor requested and the discord encouraged. This is all our faults.
> 
> For whatever reason writing filth was easier than trying to figure out the kind of dynamic these three have so there you go.

Rukia isn't used to getting her way. Her life's been difficult and lonely, and with no other choice, she's learnt to make do with the bare minimum and less.  But she's only a survivalist by circumstance, and she knows a good thing when she sees it. Or has it, in this case.

Not that she really believed it was hers, at first. 

And still doesn't some days.

Fortunately, her boys are more than willing to disabuse her of the fact.

Despite having the reputation to the contrary,  Toshiro is the one that's  touchy-feely . He'll touch her hand when they walk past each other in the hallway, he'll brush his cheek against hers before he gets up from bed, and he'll be the one to wrap himself around her at the end of a long day. He might not always look back at her when they're out in public, but. Some things don't need be witnessed in front of others.

Unless the "others" in question is  Ichigo.

"Who knew you were so shameless?"  Ichigo would purr, after catching them fucking on either of their desks. Rukia isn't spared the view either, sometimes she's the one to walk in on the other getting railed. Sometimes it just depends on who walks in at the time to catch Toshiro in the act, timing it just right that either of them would be walking in when it happened.

Sometimes  Toshiro would hold off coming, watch  Rukia as she straddles his lap and rides him. He'll bite at her collarbone and shoulder to stop himself from coming until she does. 

She makes it difficult for him to not come on purpose, he enjoys it anyway.

Sometimes though,  Toshiro doesn't have the patience, and  Ichigo would dutifully kneel between  Toshiro's spread legs and lick him clean, suck him hard again and suck him dry in that order, as if he couldn't do one without the other. Which is exactly his style.

Being a barbarian, as they always tease him, Ichigo takes no prisoners. He's meticulous when the mood strikes him. 

He'll be in the kitchen for two weeks straight trying to get  Toshiro's favorite food right, and spend just as long hunting for the particular rare Chappy  Rukia's been dying over.

He'll also eat  Rukia out until she's crying, and give  Toshiro the marathon of all prostate massages. 

Rukia's aware that she's lucky, and that this could all be taken from her at any moment. She's far too aware how fragile permanence is. 

So she makes sure they know how much she appreciates them in ways only she knows how: by teasing them because they both get too serious, by making them laugh because it's one of her favorite sounds in the world, by making them smile because neither of them do that often enough.

Rukia knows exactly what to do when either of them has a bad day, can figure out what to say whenever they need either a kick in the ass or an ode to their virtues.

She tries to be worthy. To be as strong, and as smart, and as good a leader as either of them.

She never thinks it's enough.

Not that it'll ever stop either of them from making her feel like she is.

Ruia wakes with  Toshiro at her back; legs tangled, hips aligned, his face finding its home in the lee of her neck. It's his fingers that anchor themselves in her curls and between her lips, his cock rutting between the cheeks of her ass, and his murmurs that flutter against her skin as he croons, "We're going to be late."

"Is that a warning or a promise?" she pants. 

And at that his answer is to continue leisurely rocking his hips against hers, beads of  precum already dripping between her thighs. She just barely muffles a groan into  Ichigo's shoulder which is why she feels him chuckle more than she hears him.

She feels him brush her cheek with his wrist as he reaches for  Toshiro behind her, tugging at his ear and complaining in a drawl, "Not even gonna ask if I wanted to be the one to wake her?"

Toshiro's breath is warm against her neck. "You had your turn last night."

"You saying you didn't like watching?" is  Ichigo's reply, shaped with a smug smirk as he reaches further to grasp at  Toshiro's nape and squeeze. 

Toshiro's answering groan, the near involuntarily jerk of his hips makes  Rukia shudder, a response that  Ichigo rewards with a kiss he steals from  Rukia's lips as he inches closer; the firmness of his bare chest sending a frisson of friction against the tightened peaks of her nipples.

Against her ear,  Toshiro murmurs, "You saying you don't want to?" 

She squirms, and through gritted teeth interjects with, "God, you two talk too much."

At that,  Ichigo chuckles, leans in to lick at her mouth and rock his hips against hers; his cock firm between her thighs, just skimming her lips, bumping  Toshiro's length from behind. It's hard to tell who's making her more wet at this point, but that hardly matters. Nothing ever really does when they're like this.

They twist against each other, adjusting and rearranging in familiar configurations they don't need to discuss.

They've had this for awhile, practice breeds comfort, knowledge; perfection as close as they can make it.

Because  Rukia may not be used to having good things, but she knows how to enjoy them. 

With  Ichigo propped up against the headboard, Rukia is bowed in worship between his spread thighs and throbbing cock. She's salivating for the head of him, groaning and rocking back against the feel of  Toshiro slipping into her from behind at the other end of the bed. He pumps his hips as Ichigo's strokes her hair and fucks into her mouth.

When she takes  Ichigo into her throat, his shoulders bang back against the headboard; his groan rippling his throat, his flush blooming from neck to navel. She watches hungrily from beneath her lashes, taking in the sight like it's the first time she's seen him look so breathtaking.

Toshiro appreciates the view just as much if not more, the smooth expanse of  Rukia's back punctuated by her riotous hair and the golden brand of  Ichigo's hand tangled in the strands while almost all of him is presented and willing.  Toshiro loves beautiful things just as much as he loves the velvet vice of  Rukia tightening around him.  His groan echos, his hips stutter.

When Toshiro comes,  Rukia feels it in her spine. When  Ichigo comes, she feels it in her throat.

When she comes, it's hard to figure out if it's happening in her bones or in her soul.

Ichigo kisses her, savors the taste of himself on her tongue before he leans over to where  Toshiro is draped across  Rukia's back. 

Toshiro's lips are slack against  Ichigo's kiss, his smile dazed as he nuzzles into  Rukia skin. She feels him bounce with her giggles. 

Ichigo huffs a laugh in return, leaves the bed to get something to clean them up with, clearly the most responsible.

It takes ten minutes later with  Rukia's cheek pressed against  Ichigo's . Her fingers are laced in  Toshiro's hair,  Toshiro's on  Ichigo's hip and  Ichigo's tracing a path between  Toshiro's chin and the  Rukia's belly where  Toshiro is lying.

"How late are we?"  Rukia ventures to ask quiet in the drowsy sunlight spilling into their room.

"I got the old man to give us the day off,"  Ichigo says, rubbing his cheek against her hair.

She can feel Toshiro's cocked brow. "You've walked in on us in that position before, and that's never led to a spontaneous decision on your part get us out of work before."

Ichugo chuckles, tangles his fingers in  Toshiro's hair to soothe his displeasure. "Didn't see that little gift until after I got home. I got confirmation from the old man myself before I left the barrack." Still,  Toshiro's pissy because he usually is, and  Rukia muffles a laugh as  Ichigo shifts, his cock already thickening again. " C' mon ," he croons, to be contrary, already starting to jerk his hips in tantalizing little circles to get  Toshiro's attention. "Don't be like that."

Toshiro's eyes narrow, watching  Rukia take  Ichigo's nipple in her mouth, making him squirm even more before he huffs out a breath, feigning disgruntlement even as he's sitting up, pushing  Ichigo down and straddling his hips.

Ichigo catches Rukia's eye, smirks and murmurs against her ear, "Wanna give him a show?"

With a glance between Toshiro's already blown pupils, his heaving chest as he reaches behind himself, and the smoulder in Ichigo's eyes, the want so clear and heady in the curl of his mouth, Rukia thinks it's almost too much to have this.

But while she's learnt to live with less, they've taught her to be selfish.

And so she takes, and they give, and for whatever it's worth, for however long she has them, they're hers.

**Author's Note:**

> I've been holding off attempting to write this trio for a couple of months now, but I was summoned in the discord last night, and wrote this instead of sleeping. I have no self-control, I'm sorry.
> 
> [As always](https://everything-withered.tumblr.com)


End file.
